A variety of water and wastewater treatment systems involving oxidation, coagulation and flocculation processes require several vessels, large foot print, and complex mechanical, electrical and instrumentation control systems.
The super oxidation system with ozonation involves high pressure ozonators which are expensive and not safe to operate due to the ozone being supplied under a high pressure. The ozone and water mixing takes place in an ozonation vessel and the ozone is dispersed in the vessel through diffusers which have very small pores to produce very small ozonated air bubbles. The diffusers are subject to plugging with water or wastewater precipitates and are difficult and costly to replace, and the diffuser replacement requires a shut down of the oxidation system.
The efficiency of the ozone solution in the water or wastewater is dependent mainly on the ozonated air bubble size and the height of the ozonation vessel.
The smaller the ozonated air bubbles and the higher the ozonation vessel, the higher the ozone solution in the water or wastewater.
The present invention employs a different process and device for mixing water with ozone which primarily takes place outside of the ozonation vessel. The present invention can employ multiple ozone and water mixing systems which facilitate maintenance, replacement and repairs without shutting down the oxidation system. Also, the multiple ozone and water mixing systems are suitable to varying flow rates and quality of the inlet water.
The present invention ensures a superior mixing of ozone and water and the efficiency of the ozone solution in water is not dependent on the ozonation vessel height. The present invention employs vacuum type ozone generators which are less expensive and safer to operate than the pressure type ozone generators.